What A Pain In The
by Croup
Summary: Shikamaru's been slacking off, and his dad is corralled into doing something about it. Warning: spanking!


Author's Note: Mendokusē (Shikamaru's trademark phrase) translates to "how troublesome", "such a drag", "what a pain in the ass" . . .

---

"You need to beat his ass, Shikaku."

Shikaku spat out his morning beer. "Damnit, Yoshino. He's too old for that!"

"I don't care," the woman said, "If he acts like a child, then he should be teated like one! That boy hasn't done a single damn chore since he got promoted. All he does around here is eat, fart, complain, and sleep. Enough is enough!"

"He's a chuunin now. He's got responsibilities . . ." he tried to reason.

Yoshino grabbed the collar of her husbands jacket, lifted him up from his chair by it, and looked him forcefully in the eye. "Let me put it to you this way, _dear_. If you don't beat that boy's ass, then _I'll beat yours_."

"Sh-shit . . ."

---

"The bitch put you up to this, didn't she," Shikamaru said. It wasn't a question.

"Of course not," Shikaku bristled. "Punishment is a thing between only father and son."

"Mahhh. Yeah, right. She has you whipped, and you know it," Shikamaru said. He tried to wiggle his left arm, but unsurprisingly it was impossible. His dad's Shadow Binding was complete.

"Not as whipped as _you're_ about to be . . ." Shikaku grumbled under his breath, before going on, "The point is, you need more discipline. Both as a ninja and as a son. Understand?"

"Whatever, dad. Just get this over with," Shikamaru said.

It was troublesome and humiliating, having to go through a kid's punishment like this. There was no doubt in Shikamaru's mind; it was definitely his mom behind it. And now he was caught over his dad's lap, his stomach resting on the man's strong thighs, with his butt forced up like it was just begging to be punished.

"Damn . . ." he mumbled to himself, "Spankings are only good for guys like Kiba or Naruto. Why do I have to go through something like this . . .?"

"You want to get it over with?" Shikaku asked, "That's good. I do, too. So then . . ." and he made a hand-sign.

Shikamaru suddenly felt dozens of touches on his body, and flinched in surprise. He looked to find that his dad was using a shadow hand jutsu, creating small intangible pseudo-pods with fingers. They flowed all over him, before traveling underneath his clothes, and Shikamaru felt their cool fingers ghosting over his naked skin. "Eh--hey, dad, what're you--?"

Then he realized what they were doing as they began undoing the fastener on his jacket. It fell to the floor with a clunk. Next came his mesh shirt, getting rolled up his back by the shadowy extremities. Within seconds the rest of his clothing followed, expertly stripped from him. For the first time Shikamaru really tried to struggle, but he was helpless and could only stay frozen as more and more of his teenage body was revealed. Last to go were his pants and underwear, uncovering tight Nara buttocks.

"Oi, dad. C'mon . . . Don't do it on the bare . . ." Shikamaru said, grimacing.

"Just like when you were a kid," Shikaku said, chuckling at his son's discomfiture. "It's alright. I'm your father. I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"Not since I was five," Shikamaru groused.

"Heheh. But this is just part of the punishment," Shikaku said. He gripped one of Shikamaru's butt-cheeks, feeling the firmness of the young muscle as it tightened reflexively. "I have about five minutes left to your Shadow Bind before I need to feed more chakra into it. I wonder how red I can turn this lazy butt before that time is up?"

"Oi, dad, I'm too old for this . . ." Shikamaru tried one last time to convince the man not to go through with it.

But as he saw his father lifting his hand into the air, he knew it was too late. He'd analyzed the situation from every possible angle and not seen a way out of it. Once his father laid on the first whack, he knew his chances would turn to nil.

"This sucks . . .!" Shikamaru said, right before his father's calloused palm collided with his upturned rear, drawing out the first of many embarrassing yelps from him. He hissed in pain as a burning sensation settled into his left buttock. And as the spanking went on, it would only get worse.

---

"Wow, you were right, Shikamaru!" Chouji said, settling down on Shikamaru's bed and feasting on a leg of venison he'd grabbed from the Nara kitchen. "It really is red!"

"Mah. Yeah," said Shikamaru. He was standing in front of his friend with his pants down, his sore butt the center of attention.

"Makes me glad my dad doesn't believe in spanking," Chouji went on.

"You're lucky, Chouji," said Shikamaru. He rubbed his ass fitfully, grimacing as he massaged the hot flesh. "Spankings are troublesome."

"Yeah, I know. I only got it that one time from Asuma-sensei. But, hah, you were there for that . . ." Chouji said, before happily taking another big bite.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

Poking his head out of his bedroom, Shikamaru listened to see if anyone else was in the house. Only around his best friend would he make this awful pun. Satisfied when he heard nothing, he headed back inside before turning his back on his teammate.

"What a pain in the _ass_ . . ." he said, and rubbed his butt again. Chouji guffawed.


End file.
